Oblivia
Oblivia (忘却の渓谷, Bōkyaku no Keikoku lit. Valley of Oblivion), known as Menisna Valley to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the east of Primordia. Its ruins and structures are left over from another alien race that came to Mira to set up a large fortress, but abandoned it for unknown reasons. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Aaroy Plain BC * Alexander Ridge * Ant's Nest * Balance Rock BC * Beehive Rock * Big Arch * Broken Hill BC * Cliffside Camp * Demon's Pocket * Devil's Colony * Drowning Ring * East Ibra Ravine * Eddie's Conquest * Ejri Promontory * Floating Reef * Lake Basel * Irian Trail * Keegan Ridge * King's Falls * North Ant's Nest * North Coast BC * Oblivia Ingress * Oblivia Ingress BC * River Isle * South Ant's Nest * Stoyanov Trail * Victory Rock * West Ibra Ravine * Wrothian Stronghold * Yawning Giant Landmarks * Aaroy Plain * Balance Rock * Barbarich Desert * Central Ibra Ravine * Dorian Caravan * Jair Fortress * Leaning Ring * Mesa Fortress * Milligan Supply Base * North Coast * Roowey Cavern * Ruins on the Butte * Ruins on the Sandbank * Scarland Fortress * Sea Whisper Valley * South Coast * Twin Arches Unexplored Territories * Beachside Trove * Crater Oasis * Cryptic Sign * Great Washington Island * Primeval Meadow Scenic Viewpoints * Atop The Giant Ring * Blue Hole * Mount Edge Peak * Parent-Child Tree Miranium Deposits * FN Site 301 * FN Site 302 * FN Site 303 * FN Site 304 * FN Site 305 * FN Site 306 * FN Site 307 * FN Site 308 * FN Site 309 * FN Site 310 * FN Site 311 * FN Site 312 * FN Site 313 * FN Site 314 * FN Site 315 * FN Site 316 * FN Site 317 * FN Site 318 * FN Site 319 * FN Site 320 * FN Site 321 * FN Site 322 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyss Levitath * Alba Lepyx * Alba Femina Suid * Ancient Progen * Assault Qmoeva * Bacchanal Scirpo * Berserk Vigent * Bolt Duoguill * Booster Puge * Brother Potamus * Bronze Suid * Canyon Sylooth * Cataract Levitath * Chromium Oc-serv * Clay Tectinsula * Cleaner Grex * Copper Potamus * Crack Forfex * Dagger Puge * Drone King Quo * Drone Adsecula * Drone Mortifole * Fade Adsecula * Fearsome Ictus * Fleet Aetrygon * Frightening Ictus * Ghost Adsecula * Glaive Insidia * Grand Evello * Hidden Aldare * Hunter Grex * Impish Mephite * Innocent Ovis * Itinerant Saltat * Javelin Insidia * Killer Duoguill * Knight Puge * Lake Dilus * Lake Falsaxum * Land Forfex * Logi Scirpo * Marnuck Convergent * Marnuck Shield Trooper * Marnuck Vanguard * Marvel Vesper * Mortal Simius * Motorized Launcher Zig * Native Saltat * Palace Queen Qmoeva * Poisonous Mortifole * Predator Falsaxum * Primal Aprica * Prone Damned * Prone Fury * Prone Hawk * Prone Purger * Prone Warrior * Prone Vix Owl * Prowler Mephite * Prowler Ovis * Putrid Falsaxum * Recluse Adsecula * Recluse Mortifole * Revolt King Qmoeva * Sand Forfex * Shade Scirpo * Soil Tectinsula * Soldier Grex * Spear Pugilith * Strange Vesper * Stray Mephite * Striker Blatta * Sword Puge * Sword Pugilith * Tectonic Tectinsula * Thunder Duoguill * Toxic Mortifole * Trained Armored Suid * Vice Simius * Viridian Germivore * Waste Evello * West Suid * Wild Mephite * Wise Aprica * Wise Progen Mission Exclusive Enemies * Berserk Prone * Eagle Jacul * Fierce Vigent * Gladiator Simius * Marnuck * Marnuck Analyzer * Marnuck Crafter * MG062: Megisia * Qmoeva Divide * Zo Bori * Zo Fuwa * Zo Zazhi Story Exclusive Enemies * Assault Qmoeva * Platoon Qmoeva * Pursuit Qmoeva * Target Zig Tyrants * Assault Model Pugilith * Barnabas, the Despot * Belenguer, the Gunhammer * Bressole, the Fugitive * Celedonio, the Battle-Tested * Diogenes, the Covetous * Edgardo, the Carefree * Eliane, the Unmoved * Ferdinand, the Fortuitous * Hartmut, the Calamity * Libra, the Long-Lived * Ludvik, the Picky Eater * Melanya, the Sound Sleeper * Squallo, the Sand Mirer * Sviatoslav, the Reproachful * Valerian, the Iron Cutter Bosses * Almandal (Goetia) * Head Qmoeva NPCs * May * Mia * Nina * Rickson * Ga Bow * Ga Derg Gallery XCX-Oblivia-Region-Discovered.png|Oblivia Region discovery Img sp-welcome14L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome14L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 02.png|Trekking across Oblivia XCX Exploration 16.png|Driving through Oblivia at night XCX Exploration 17.png|Jumping into a lake Img field02 bou 01.jpg|Statues in Oblivia Img field02 bou 02.jpg|Ruins in Oblivia Img field02 bou 03.jpg|A monster in Oblivia Img field02 bou 04.jpg|Oblivia Cross in Valley of Oblivion.jpg|Cross in Oblivia Weather Lightning damage effects in the Valley.jpg|The party taking damage from lightning strikes Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Oblivia